We could be making a mistake!
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki entre en 2ème année dans la Facultés des Sciences et Tecnhiques de Tokyo. Cette année, son professeur de maths sera Jûshiro Ukitake. Mais entre élève et professeur, un réel amour peut-il naître? IchigoJûshiro.
1. Prologue

**Titre: We could be making a mistake! *****Nous commettons peut-être une bêtise*  
Auteur(e): Zangyaku-sama  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: M pour les LEMONS  
Couple: Kurosaki Ichigo x Jûshiro Ukitake  
Résumé: Ichigo Kurosaki entre en 2ème année dans la Facultés des Sciences et Techniques de Tokyo. Cette année, son professeur de maths sera Jûshiro Ukitake. Mais entre élève et professeur, un réel amour peut-il naître? *Résumé entier sur mon profil* **

**Disclaimer: Si Bleach m'appartenait, Tôshiro et Ichimaru serait ensemble, Ukitake et Ichigo s'adonnerait à ce qui va suivre dans cette fiction dans la treizième Division, alors non, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il est à ce très cher Tite Kubo. Je lui ai juste empruntés quelques personnages...**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre. 8h30.

Ouf ! Il n'était pas en retard. Il entra dans l'enceinte de la Faculté des Sciences et Techniques de Tokyo, une des plus prestigieuses Facultés, dirigée par Aizen Sōsuke qui était secondé par Muguruma Kensei. Le roux allait entamer sa deuxième année. Ses études ici, étaient plus centrées sur les Mathématiques.

Justement, cette année, dans cette matière, le professeur changeait et il était temps ! Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack, professeur des premières années. Cet homme l'avait vraiment prit pour un demeuré pendant toute sa première année… Et tout ça parce que le roux s'était moqué de sa couleur de cheveux. Et pour le faire payer, ce dernier l'avait emmerdé toute l'année !

Enfin apparemment, tous les professeurs étaient plus ou moins étranges ! Tenez, par exemple, celui de Physique-Chimie, un dénommé Ichimaru Gin. Un mec aux cheveux argentés et au sourire sadique à souhait. Sans compter ses yeux toujours clos ! Celui-là, avait fait flipper Ichigo pendant presque les deux premiers mois !

Le professeur d'Informatique aussi était bizarre ! Szayel Apporo, avec ses cheveux roses, personne ou presque ne le trouvait assez convainquant ! Mais tous les élèves l'appréciaient quand même… Malheureusement, ces deux derniers resteraient ses professeurs cette année !

Dans la cour, Ichigo repéra un de ses amis. Les cheveux rouges de celui-ci dépassaient aisément d'un groupe d'étudiants et sa voix retentissait, facilement discernable parmi toutes les autres.

- Eh Renji !

Le rouge se retourna et, remarquant son meilleur ami, laissa sans explications les autres jeunes, pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'Ichigo.

- Hey ! Comment ça va ? demanda ce dernier.

- Bien et toi ?

- Aussi ! Mais on dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu pendant des années, alors qu'on s'est quittés il y a à peine deux mois !

- C'est ça moque-toi ! dit Renji en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Kurosaki.

- Purée ! Je suis content de reprendre les cours ! Les vacances sont vraiment longues…

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Moi, j'suis pressé de voir notre nouveau professeur de maths… Jaggerjack-san était vraiment exaspérant !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu étais toujours pendu à ses lèvres ! Chacune de ses phrases étaient paroles d'Evangile pour toi !

Les joues de Renji rosirent quelque peu.

- C'est pas vrai ! protesta le rouge.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Tes joues sont de la même couleur que tes cheveux ! Enfin, les cours vont commencer… Allons-y !

- Hum…

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leur salle.

- Tiens, justement, le premier cours, c'est Mathématiques ! déclara Ichigo.

- Super, pour commencer la journée !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une exclamation de bonheur ou alors d'autre chose, dit le roux en s'asseyant.

- Prends-ça comme tu veux…

- Bien, je…

Kurosaki se tue en voyant que leur nouveau professeur entrait. Tous les élèves se mirent debout et saluèrent l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée.

- Bonjour. Asseyez-vous !

C'est ce que firent tous les étudiants.

- Je m'appelle Jûshiro Ukitake. Je serais votre professeur de Mathématiques pendant toute cette année, déclara-t-il de sa voix chaude, emprunte de quelque chose de paternel.

Jûshiro était grand. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient pas noués. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il les laissait toujours non attachés, ce qui lui donnait une allure animale. Ses yeux bruns fixaient tous les élèves un par un. Quand son regard se posa sur Ichigo, ce dernier sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses joues s'empourprèrent mais heureusement, personne n'avait rien vu de cette soudaine couleur chaude sur le visage du roux. Enfin c'est ce que croyait Ichigo. Mais Ukitake avait tout vu. Il avait vu les couleurs s'en prendre aux joues de son jeune élève et il esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait jamais fait cet effet à ses élèves et il ne croyait pas le faire un jour ! En même temps, ce jeune garçon, Kurosaki, était lui aussi mignon. Presque aussitôt que cette pensée traversait l'esprit d'Ukitake, celui-ci la fit disparaître. Non, pas avec ses élèves et puis il était hétéro, nom d'un chien ! Il avait été marié pendant plus de quinze ans et maintenant il était veuf !

Il commença son cours. Il passa en revue les connaissances des étudiants et remarqua avec une certaine fierté que le meilleur de la classe était Ichigo. Toutes les questions qu'il avait pu poser, Kurosaki y avait répondu. Même les plus dures auxquelles, normalement, un 2nd année ne devrait pas donner une réponse valable. Aussitôt, Jûshiro pensa à son fils, Kira, qui était en première année. Ichigo le lui rappelait. Ils avaient les mêmes capacités concernant les Mathématiques. Mais la pensée qui revint immédiatement à lui après celle-ci, fut que son élève était vraiment mignon !

_« Non ! Ne pense pas à ça, en plus tu viens de faire la comparaison entre lui et ton fils ! »._

Le cours passa très vite. Si vite que la plupart des étudiants ne l'avaient pas vu passé ! En tout cas, ça prouvait qu'Ukitake était vraiment un bon enseignant. Qu'on eût demandé à tous les élèves qu'il avait eut en cours, aucun ne dirait qu'il était un professeur ennuyant. Tout le monde dirait qu'il était plutôt quelqu'un de passionnant, qui vous faire vivre les Mathématiques comme un roman. Et c'était bien partit pour être identique cette année !

- Kurosaki Ichigo, peux-tu m'accorder de ton temps. Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes !

- Euh… Oui, Ukitake-san.

- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil si tu veux mon avis ! murmura Renji.

- Je me passe de ton avis Renji ! Et puis ça m'étonnerait !

- Tu fais cet effet-là avec tout le monde, je te signale ! Alors ne vas pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

- Ouais, ouais, allez, sauve-toi !

Abarai sortit de la salle en riant sous cape. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur le voit !

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- J'arrive !

Ichigo se dirigea vers son professeur :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ukitake-san ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas pour te dire des choses comme ça que je te retiens ! Au contraire, tu as un excellent niveau !

- Je travaille dur, monsieur !

- Mais même en travaillant dur, comme tu le dis, tu ne pourrais arriver à un résultat comme celui-ci… Tu as de sérieuses capacités, dans les Mathématiques en tout cas !

- Pourtant, avant je haïssais les Mathématiques. Je ne voyais pas à quoi ça pourrait servir. Mais en grandissant, j'ai appris à apprivoiser les nombres et ils sont devenus de sérieux amis !

- Tu parles des chiffres comme de personnes vivantes, Kurosaki-kun !

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Ichigo sourit.

- J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

- Allez-y.

Ukitake alla derrière son bureau, fouilla dans sa sacoche. Il en ressortit une sorte de petit dossier.

- J'aimerai que tu essayes de résoudre ce problème.

Ichigo prit entre ses doigts les feuillets que lui tendaient Jûshiro et les parcouru d'un regard.

- Hein ? Mais, c'est trop complexe !

- J'aimerai quand même que tu essayes. Si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne va mourir. Mais je voudrais voir jusqu'où vont tes compétences.

- Bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous promets rien !

- Oui… Allez, tu peux y aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Merci Ukitake-san ! A cet après-midi !

- Oui ! J'oubliais que nous avions encore un cours !

Kurosaki sortit de la salle comme son ami précédemment et alla le rejoindre, justement, sur le chemin du prochain cours.

- Que t'a-t-il demandé ?

- Pas ce que tu penses, en tout cas ! Et ne te fais pas d'idées… Il m'a juste demandé d'essayer de résoudre un problème.

- Un problème ? Comment ça ?

- Il faut toujours que tu vois le mal là où il n'y en a pas !

- Eh ! Je n'ai rien dit moi !

- Ouais, allez ! Tu l'as pensé si fort que j'ai tout entendu… Mais je te redis que tu te fais des idées ! C'est un problème de mathématiques. Il voudrait que j'essaye de le résoudre. Imagine, le problème fait au moins huit pages !

- Tu vas y arriver ? s'étonna Renji.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je verrais… Et puis, personne ne va mourir si je n'y arrive pas !

_« Tiens, je ressors la même phrase qu'Ukitake-san ! Oula, moi, j'ai vraiment un problème… » _pensa Kurosaki.

- J'ai bien vu les œillades que tu lui lançais, Ichigo.

- Comment ça ? Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Moi, rien ! Tu t'offusques pour rien ! Je faisais juste le bilan de la situation !

- Bon, il faut qu'on aille en cours de Physique-Chimie, dit Kurosaki pour éluder toute autre question de son ami.

- Et au fait, je me disais, ses parents à Ichimaru-san n'ont pas dû chercher bien loin pour son prénom (1) !

- Ouais, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer… Enfin, ne le lui dit pas ! Il pourrait bien t'enlever pour servir de déjeuner !

Ils partirent tous les deux en un fou rire qui ne cessa que lorsque que leur professeur les interpella.

- Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, vous êtes en retard !

- De euh… 35secondes ? déclara Ichigo en regardant sa montre.

- Moquez-vous, Kurosaki-kun !

- Je n'en avais pas eu l'idée, Ichimaru-san…

- Allez-vous asseoir !

Après ces derniers mots, Gin commença son cours. Renji faillit s'endormir dans le quart d'heure qui suivit tandis qu'Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher à ce que disait son professeur. Mais c'était vraiment dur… Si seulement Ichimaru pouvait parler normalement et pas avec cette voix bizarroïde! Le cours finit, les étudiants sortirent. Ichimaru, lui, resta à son bureau, il soupira. Vraiment, ses élèves faisaient tout pour l'exaspérer ! Heureusement qu'Ichigo n'était pas mauvais, parce qu'autrement, il l'aurait renvoyé définitivement de son cours…

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux. Le cours de Mathématiques se déroula sans encombre, comme celui d'Informatique. La journée se termina en un cours de Sciences. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ichigo dit au revoir à Renji et à Nell qu'ils avaient retrouvé à la fin du troisième cours.

Puis, se dirigea vers le petit appartement qu'il louait depuis à peu près 4 mois. Depuis qu'il était majeur en fait. Kurosaki se demanderait toujours comment son père pouvait payer ses études, plus celles de Yuzu et Karin, ses deux sœurs, et l'appartement. L'hôpital devait bien marcher ! Ichigo n'avait même pas besoin de faire de petits boulots pour aider Isshin. Celui-ci se débrouillait vraiment très bien ! Son père lui avait aussi parlé d'un héritage d'un quelconque membre de la famille. Ichigo n'avait pas bien compris les histoires de troisièmes degrés ou de cousin germain. Enfin, tant qu'ils avaient de l'argent, il se fichait que cela vienne du Pape ou du frère de la sœur du cousin germain de la tante au troisième degré de machin-chose.

Il arriva devant la porte du petit appartement. Il chercha ses clefs au fond de sa poche puis l'introduisit dans la serrure et tourna. Le déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un salon bien aménagé. Un sofa se trouvait devant une petite télévision et une baie vitrée déversait la lumière du soleil dans la pièce. Ichigo se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Petite mais fonctionnelle. Il posa son sac et entreprit de voir ce que donnait le problème d'Ukitake. Il n'en revenait pas ! Ce truc était hyper long et ultra complexe. Il se demanda comment il pourrait le résoudre !

Il se plongea dans ses autres devoirs et alla prendre une bonne douche. Puis il se prépara de la nourriture qu'il mangea devant la télévision et alla se coucher. Demain, une autre journée du genre d'aujourd'hui l'attendait. Sauf que cette fois, il avait trois heures de Physique-Chimie. Donc trois heures avec cet énergumène d'Ichimaru. Mais pour le ''consoler'', il avait aussi encore deux heures avec Ukitake. C'est sur l'image de son nouveau professeur de Mathématiques qu'Ichigo s'endormit…

A SUIVRE…

Hehe, j'espère que ce début vous a plut !

(1) : Gin veut dire argent en japonais et comme Ichimaru a les cheveux argentés, ses parents n'ont pas du chercher bien loin mdr !

Alors, comment c'était ?

_**Le tout petit monde de l'auteur(e) :**_

_Ichimaru__ : Bon t'arrête de te moquer de mon prénom !_

_Moi__ : Mais je fais ça que pour t'embêter, tu sais très bien que tu es mon personnage préféré non ?_

_Ichimaru__: Mouais, ça va pour cette fois…_

_Ichigo__: Hey ! C'est quoi cette histoire que je craque sur un prof ?_

_Moi__: Ben c'est le thème de la fiction, si tu n'avais pas remarqué Ichi. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire que Jûshiro est moche !_

_Ichigo__ : Non c'est pas ça mais…_

_Moi__: Tss, C'est moi qui écrit alors tu te plis à mes exigences !_

_Ichigo__ : Oui, patron !_

Alors, la suite elle viendra quand elle viendra ! Niark Niark…

Une tit review ? Comme marque de passage !

Zangyaku-sama


	2. Chapitre 01

_Oua ! Je suis immensément désolé de l'immense immense retard… Mais c'était pas vraiment un retard comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris ^^ En tout cas Bonne lecture ^^_

**Titre: We could be making a mistake!  
****Auteur(e): Zangyaku-sama  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: M pour les LEMONS  
Couple: Kurosaki Ichigo x Jûshiro Ukitake  
Résumé: Ichigo Kurosaki entre en 2ème année dans la Facultés des Sciences et Techniques de Tokyo. Cette année, son professeur de maths sera Jûshiro Ukitake. Mais entre élève et professeur, un réel amour peut-il naître? *Résumé entier sur mon profil* **

**Disclaimer: Si Bleach m'appartenait, Tôshiro et Ichimaru serait ensemble, Ukitake et Ichigo s'adonnerait à ce qui va suivre dans cette fiction dans la treizième Division, alors non, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il est à ce très cher Tite Kubo. Je lui ai juste empruntés quelques personnages...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 01**

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Jûshiro soupira. Cette journée avait vraiment été éreintante. Enfin, il y avait quand même du positif : En 2nd année, Ichigo se débrouillait vraiment très bien…

- Papa ?

Une voix retentit avant qu'Ukitake puisse voir apparaître son plus grand fils : Kira.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais pas où Tōshiro a rangé ses affaires de Kendo ?

En bon père s'occupant seul de ses deux enfants, Jûshiro répondit :

- En ce moment, je suis sûr qu'il les a sur lui ! Je te signale qu'on est lundi et que c'est son jour de Kendo, Kira…

- A oui…

- D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas être rentré ?

Kira ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je vais téléphoner.

- Hum…

L'adulte se dirigea vers le combiné téléphonique, dans l'entrée et composa le numéro du club de Kendo de son plus jeune enfant.

- Allô ?

- Ici, Ukitake Jûshiro… Tôshiro est-il encore au club ?

- Ah Ukitake-san ! Non, il vient juste de partir, il devrait arriver… Kuchiki-san l'accompagnait !

- Bien merci Ulquiorra-san, à plus tard.

- Oui.

Le combiné fut raccroché et Ukitake soupira. Qu'avait encore fait son fils pour que Byakuya le raccompagne ? Décidemment ! Soudain, un grand fracas ce fit entendre, provenant de la chambre de Kira.

- Kira ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un carton qui est tombé !

- D'accord, fait attention la prochaine fois !

- Oui !

Être père de deux enfants, pour Jûshiro, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Sa femme était morte il y avait un peu plus de cinq ans. L'adulte s'en était bien remis ainsi que Kira mais Tôshiro avait eu un peu plus de mal. Enfin, tout le monde avait été là pour lui remonter le moral, surtout Rangiku Matsumoto sa tante… Un énergumène cette femme !

- Tadaima (1) !

La voix de Tôshiro se fit entendre. Ukitake se dirigea vers elle pour apercevoir un Tôshiro trempé et un Byakuya tout aussi mouillé.

- Bonjour, Ukitake.

- Salut… Vous avez pris une bonne douche à ce que je vois. Va vite te changer Tôshiro, tu vas attraper froid !

- Muhm…

Tandis que le jeune montait les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller saluer son frère et accessoirement se changer, les deux adultes s'installèrent dans le sofa.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Pour une fois rien ! Je voulais seulement te voir… Cela fait presque un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu…

- Oui… Tôshiro travaille bien ?

- De mieux en mieux ! Je suis d'ailleurs content qu'il ait changé de comportement !

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a reprit le Kendo… Depuis la mort de Takara (2) il avait arrêté d'en faire et il s'y est remis depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

- Papa !

- Quoi ?

Ukitake entendit un « c'est bon je l'ai retrouvé » puis :

- Non, rien c'est bon !

- La prochaine fois avant de m'appeler demande à ton frère !

- Oui !

- Franchement, des fois je me demande s'il ne leur manque pas quelque chose dans la tête !

Byakuya sourit avant d'émettre un son proche du rire.

- Tu restes manger avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir ! Personne ne m'attend à la maison !

- Tiens… C'est bizarre, taquina Ukitake.

Kira descendit les escaliers :

- Au fait Kira… Tu as un sérieux concurrent concernant les mathématiques ! Il est en 2nd année, il s'appelle Ichigo et il est vraiment fort ! Attention ! s'exclama Ukitake à l'intention de son fils

- Nya Nya Nya !

- De mauvaise humeur Kira ? demanda Byakuya.

- Non, juste pas impressionné !

Après moult discussions, la soirée passa vraiment vite et tout le monde s'en retourna chez soi...

Ichigo se réveilla à la sonnerie de son réveil. Il manqua de mettre en pièce le pauvre appareil électronique mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il en aurait encore besoin !

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche puis il enfila un tee-shirt noir moulant et un jean. Il se prépara son petit déjeuner qu'il mangea vite fait, il allait être en retard. Enfin pas vraiment mais le roux n'aimait pas être à la bourre alors il partait toujours très tôt le matin, alors qu'il y avait à peine dix minutes de marche entre son appartement et sa Fac.

Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la Faculté. Il croisa plusieurs premières années dont un garçon blond aux yeux bruns. Il avait entendu parler de lui hier. Il serait le meilleur de sa classe et aurait un niveau largement supérieur à celui d'un première année. Quand il vit son regard, il pensa soudainement à Ukitake, ils avaient les mêmes yeux. Etaient-ils parents ?

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, il voulait savoir.

- Attends !

Le blond se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Je m'appelle Ichigo et je suis en deuxième année.

- Moi, c'est Kira…

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi hier. Tu serais le premier de ta classe enfin en Mathématiques…

- Ah, ça… Tu voulais que je t'aide ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide en Mathématiques… En fait je voulais te demander : Tu as un lien de parenté avec Ukitake Jûshiro, le professeur de maths des deuxièmes et troisièmes années ?

- Avec Jûshiro ? Bah oui, c'est mon père !

- Je me disais aussi, vous avez les mêmes yeux…

Kira réfléchit cinq secondes avant de dire :

- Eh mais attend, tu as bien dit que tu t'appelais Ichigo ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Mon père m'a parlé de toi… Il a dit que tu avais un excellent niveau et qu'il t'avait donné un problème bien complexe… Je l'ai résolu. Enfin il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de tout comprendre !

- Tu as réussit ? Whaaaaaaa… Je l'ai lu et j'avais déjà une migraine ! Tu veux pas me donner deux ou trois tuyaux ?

- Oh que non ! Débrouille-toi ! Si mon père t'a demandé d'essayer de le résoudre, c'est qu'il a confiance en tes capacités !

- Mouais… Oh faut que j'y aille, mon cours de Physique-Chimie va commencer… Pff, c'est super ! Pour le premier cours de la journée, on a un prof qui nous endort…

- Ichimaru Gin ?

- Ouais, tu l'as aussi ?

- Oui… Mais il est flippant…

- Oh ça ! Ça te passera… Il fait peur au début mais après… Enfin, j'ai pas envie de lui refaire le coup d'hier !

Kira lança au roux un regard interrogateur.

- Bah, avec un ami, on est arrivé en retard, on s'est fait enguirlander. Alors je lui ai sortit qu'on avait que 35 secondes de retard…

- D'accord… J'aurai voulu voir sa tête !

- Ben en fait, elle a pas changé… Son sourire était toujours aussi grand et ses yeux toujours fermés… Je me demande comment il nous voit d'ailleurs… Tu vas en quel cours ?

- Maths…

- Jaggerjack ?

Kira opina.

- Mon pauvre… Bon j'y vais… A plus tard !

- Hum… A toute !

Ichigo rejoignit sa classe, il s'assit à côté de Renji.

- T'étais où ?

- Je discutais… Avec Kira Ukitake…

- Ukitake ? Il est parent avec le prof de maths ?

- Oui, c'est son fils.

- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant !

- Tu comprends mieux quoi ?

- Que tu discutes avec lui !

- Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu te faisais des idées !

- C'est ça…

- Bon j'arrête de discuter, de toute façon tu ne me croiras pas !

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de Physique-Chimie. Après une dizaine de minutes à essayer d'écouter le professeur, Ichigo pose sa tête sur ses bras et s'endormi. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la sonnerie qu'il se réveilla. Ichimaru n'avait pas semblé remarquer la somnolence de son élève, Ichigo pu donc sortir s'en se faire enguirlander. Il était vraiment pressé d'arriver en cours de Mathématiques, il pourrait enfin revoir Ukitake…

* * *

_A suivre !_

_(1) Tadaima : Je suis rentré_

_(2) Takara : Signifie Précieux(se), Trésor_

_Je suis désolée de la maigre longueur de ce chapitre mais, c'est déjà mieux que rien Ne ?_

_Zangyaku-sama_


	3. Chapitre 02

**Titre****: We could be making a mistake!  
**

**Auteur****(e): Zangyaku-sama  
**

**Genre****: Romance/Humour  
**

**Rating****: M pour les LEMONS  
**

**Couple****: Kurosaki Ichigo x Jûshiro Ukitake  
**

**Résumé****: Ichigo Kurosaki entre en 2ème année dans la Facultés des Sciences et Techniques de Tokyo. Cette année, son professeur de maths sera Jûshiro Ukitake. Mais entre élève et professeur, un réel amour peut-il naître? **

**Disclaimer****: Si Bleach m'appartenait, Tōshiro et Ichimaru serait ensemble, Ukitake et Ichigo s'adonnerait à ce qui va suivre dans cette fiction dans la treizième Division, alors non, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il est à ce très cher Tite Kubo. Je lui ai juste empruntés quelques personnages...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 02**

* * *

Alors qu'Ichigo s'installait dans l'amphithéâtre, dans une des classes de primaire de la ville, le professeur tentait de calmer ses élèves.

- Votre camarade va bien, l'infirmière me l'a affirmé, déclara sobrement Kaien, l'éducateur de toute la petit bande que composait sa classe de 6ème. Ce n'était qu'un malaise sans grande conséquence pour sa santé. Hitsugaya-kun sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Maintenant, que tout le monde se remette au travail !

Le bourdonnement incessant de bavardages cessa alors, tous les enfants se replongeant dans leur cours.

A l'infirmerie, une toute autre ambiance emplissait la pièce. Alors qu'Isane, infirmière en second, surveillait le jeune garçon allongé sur le lit d'appoint, Retsu Unohana, chef infirmière, était au téléphone, entretenant une conversation des plus animées.

- Oui… Exact… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé… Non… Il ne s'est plaint à personne d'une quelconque douleur avant de… Oui, bien… A tout de suite alors.

Elle raccrocha, soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Tōshiro faisait un malaise en plein cours mais aujourd'hui, cela avait l'air d'être un peu plus sérieux : elle avait alors décidé d'appeler une ambulance pour que le garçon aille faire des examens à l'hôpital le plus proche, la clinique désormais grande de Isshin Kurosaki. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour l'enfant… Cet hôpital possédait une très bonne réputation, tant par ses soins que par la présence de son directeur.

Alors que l'ambulance se faisait désirée, elle jugea bon de prévenir le père de jeune garçon, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

La sonnerie retentit, sans pour autant avoir de réponse…

Dans l'amphithéâtre, Ukitake était en plein sujet difficile lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il se permit alors de le prendre.

- Je suis désolé… Cela pourrait être important.

Ce fut avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'il décrocha, la boule au ventre :

- Ukitake-san ?

- C'est lui-même !

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Retsu Unohana, l'infirmière de l'école Reitan (1). Je voulais vous prévenir que nous avions pris la liberté de faire transférer Hitsugaya Tōshiro à la clinique Kurosaki. Il s'est évanoui en plein cours, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'ai jugé alors préférable qu'il se fasse examiner par des personnes vraiment faites pour cela.

Le professeur essaya alors de garder son calme, apaisant au mieux les battements de son cœur : son fils avait encore eu un de ces malaises qui revenaient sans cesse…

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose… Je vous en remercie ! Savez-vous comment il va vraiment ?

- Non, il ne s'est pas réveillé jusqu'à maintenant… Mais je pense que de savoir quelqu'un proche de lui le rassurera peut-être. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je vous appelle.

- Malheureusement je suis en plein cours… Et je ne peux laisser mes élèves ainsi, je le rejoindrais à la clinique le plus tôt possible ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu…

Il raccrocha alors, faisant face à ses étudiants, reprenant contenance petit à petit.

Ichigo, pour sa part, ressentit que quelque chose venait de se passer. Son professeur avait l'air ailleurs, complètement perturbé par l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours prit fin, dans un calme relatif.

- Ukitake-san ?

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps Kurosaki-kun… J'ai un contretemps qui m'oblige à me dépêcher.

Assez lucide sur les événements, Ichigo répliqua :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous poser cette question mais… Cela concerne-t-il votre famille ?

L'orangé se prépara à être rabroué, à être accusé de se préoccuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais le professeur chaleureux le regarda avec étonnement.

- Effectivement… Mon plus jeune fils vient d'être admis à l'hôpital. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela.

_« … à la clinique Kurosaki… »_

Les mots de l'infirmière lui revinrent aussitôt en tête.

- Dis-moi, Kurosaki-kun… Aurais-tu un quelconque lien avec la clinique du centre-ville ?

- La clinique appartenant à Isshin Kurosaki ?

L'adulte opina.

- Oui, mon père en est le directeur… Je l'aide quelquefois, lorsque j'en ai le temps. Pourquoi cette question, aussi soudainement ?

- Mon fils y a été transféré. C'est pour cela que je te le demandais…

Il réfléchit quelques instants, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il déballait ainsi sa vie à son jeune étudiant.

- Je peux vous y accompagner si vous le souhaitez ! Je connais le chemin et puis, ce sera plus facile pour vous.

Alors que Jûshiro fixait ses yeux sur Ichigo, ce dernier rougit.

- Enfin, je vous propose cela mais vous avez peut-être envie d'y aller seul… Bien, je vais rentrer chez moi alors. A demain, sensei.

L'orangé s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le blanc le retint par le bras.

- Non, je ne souhaite pas franchement rester seul. J'accepte ta proposition, Kurosaki-kun…

Sur la route, aucun mot ne fut échangé. A croire que l'on était en présence de deux timides en puissance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la clinique où un jeune homme les attendait déjà.

- Kira ?

- Byakuya-san m'a prévenu ! Tu ne répondais plus au téléphone alors c'est moi qu'il a appelé pour me dire que Tōshiro n'allait pas bien !

- Calme-toi Kira…

Le jeune parut alors enfin remarquer la présence de notre orangé.

- Ichigo-san ?

- J'accompagnais seulement Ukitake-san ! Comme mon père est le directeur de l'établissement, je devais aussi venir le voir. Comme ça, on a fait une pierre deux coups !

Kurosaki venait de mentir quelque peu… Non, il ne devait pas venir rendre visite à son père aujourd'hui, il avait juste eu envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec son professeur. Qui d'ailleurs le regardait encore.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors…

- Euh… Kurosaki-kun… Pourrais-tu nous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils ? Je ne connais pas la clinique alors je ne sais pas comment sont réparties les différentes pièces.

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant, se demandant si cela était vraiment une bonne idée… c'était vrai quoi ! Depuis le début des cours, ce qui revenait à dire depuis moins de deux jours, son professeur avait le don de le captiver, de faire battre son cœur comme personne. Il avait alors renoncé à essayer de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Alors rester une minute de plus avec ce même homme, en dehors des cours, était-ce une si bonne idée ?

- Bien, je vais le faire.

Et voilà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir ! Ah, il rageait intérieurement ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser comme ça, sans aide, sans doute en proie aux plus vives inquiétudes concernant son enfant !

_« Décidemment, j'suis pas rendu moi ! »_

Les trois hommes rentrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, Ichigo se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

- Oh ! Ichi' !

- Bonjour, Rukia ! J'aimerais savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Tōshiro euh…

- Hitsugaya, Tōshiro Hitsugaya. Il a voulu garder le nom de sa mère… précisa Ukitake.

- Ah, c'est le jeune garçon admis peu de temps avant que vous arriviez ! Il est dans la chambre 29 au deuxième étage.

- Merci Rukia ! Venez, je vous y amène.

Les deux autres suivirent l'orangé jusqu'au second étage où ils trouvèrent enfin la chambre qu'ils recherchaient.

- Voilà, c'est ici…

Alors que Kira entrait, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, l'adulte resta sur le palier.

- Merci Kurosaki-kun… Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu n'étais pas aussi indifférent que tu pourrais le paraître de prime abord.

Soudain, Ichigo se sentit aller en avant, et fut collé au torse assez puissant de son homologue. Le souffle du blanc se perdit dans les mèches électriques du plus jeune, le faisant frissonner.

- Je n'oublierais jamais de ce geste, Ichigo-kun… murmura le professeur à l'oreille de son élève.

A ces mots, Ukitake entra dans la chambre, laissant le jeune pantois sur le seuil.

_« Ichigo-kun… Alors lui aussi il… pense à moi ainsi ? »_

* * *

**(1) Reitan signifie froideur, indifférence… Un peu comme le caractère de son directeur, Byakuya, non ?**

**Ahhh ! Encore une fois je m'excuse de ce retard ! Oui, oui j'ai été vivement poussé à continuer cette histoire et je le fais… En y réfléchissant bien, j'ai retrouvé quelques idées ! Cela fait bientôt un an que je n'ai pas publié alors je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu dans tous les cas !**

**Je comprendrais si plus personne ne mettait de reviews ou si cette fiction ne vous intéressait plus, auquel cas, j'aimerai que vous m'en préveniez xDD**

**Zangyaku-sama (anciennement 'Tachi88), qui veut quelques reviews /pitié ?\**


	4. Note

**Titre: We could be making a mistake!**

**Auteur(e): Zangyaku-sama**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Rating: M pour les LEMONS**

**Couple: Kurosaki Ichigo x Jûshiro Ukitake**

**Résumé: Ichigo Kurosaki entre en 2ème année dans la Facultés des Sciences et Techniques de Tokyo. Cette année, son professeur de maths sera Jûshiro Ukitake. Mais entre élève et professeur, un réel amour peut-il naître? **

**Disclaimer: Si Bleach m'appartenait, Tōshiro et Ichimaru serait ensemble, Ukitake et Ichigo s'adonnerait à ce qui va suivre dans cette fiction dans la treizième Division, alors non, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, il est à ce très cher Tite Kubo. Je lui ai juste empruntés quelques personnages...**

* * *

**NOTE**

* * *

Fiction mise en pause pour le moment… Pour plus de renseignements : à voir sur le profil…

Zangyaku-sama


End file.
